


The Givers

by KS_Claw



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Douchebag!Manny, Gen, Institutionalized slavery, Male Pregnancy, Sex as a Commodity, genetic alteration, selective breeding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:03:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KS_Claw/pseuds/KS_Claw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You have made decision?" </p><p>The client,- a young woman in her mid twenties - studied Pitch for a good long while, walking around him in a circle and studying every bit of him. Finally satisfied, the client stepped back. </p><p>"Yes. I want him as the Stud."</p><p>  <i>In an alternate universe, mankind has been devastated by a virus known as Code Red. Humanity's survival depends on good genetics, and these come in the form of "Breeders." </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Miss Toothiana and her sisters

_'In 4156, a virus known as Code Red was unleashed from a laboratory by an unknown terrorist organization. The virus got its name from its most common trait, which were red blemishes on the skin (for more information ref. Code: 5378369 VRT/File Restricted/)  and it caused great devastation on human society, particularly when it was revealed that the virus was contagious through genetics. In the years since the CR Plague (for more information: ref. Code: 3790001 EHR/File Restricted), scientists have yet to successfully obliterate the CR gene. Their solution thus far has been selective breeding. No matter the gender, a suitable host is selected to carry on the next generation, and so far, with the proper precautions taken into consideration, the breeding program has had a success rate of 75%.'_

"You have beautiful eyes." 

It wasn't the first time that Pitch had been complimented like that, and it always varied from client to client. Some liked his hair or his lips, while others liked his nose or his cheekbones. Mostly however, they were attracted to his eyes. They were a rare and beautiful golden color, a perfect contrast to his pale complexion and dark hair. 

The client,- a young woman in her mid twenties by the name of Miss Toothiana - studied Pitch for a good long while; circling him; studying him. Most would have found it uncomfortable, but Pitch was used to it. Finally satisfied, the client stepped back,looking him over one last time. It was here that Doctor St. North finally spoke up: 

"You have made decision?"

The client started a bit, having clearly forgotten the Doctor was there, but relaxed quickly.

"Yes. I want him as the Stud." 

Pitch stood silently, ignoring how they talked about him as though he wasn't there; about the costs, the necessary medical procedures, and of course the breeding itself. Was she going to carry the child, or did she have someone willing to act as a surrogate? And if so, how did they prefer the procedure to take place?

Miss Toothiana could inform Doctor St. North that one of her sisters would act as a willing surrogate. They had already taken care of all legal procedures; had waited for permission to seek out the Breeding Institute, to have a proper look at its stock. Doctor St. North listened to all of this with his usual calm, almost fatherly manner.

"Well you are in luck," he exclaimed cheerfully. "Pitch is of best stock, best _breed!_ You will not be disappointed."

Miss Toothiana, looking pleased as punch, simply tittered and after agreeing to see Sanderson and settling the final appointments, she bid them farewell and left. 

Pitch, on his part, was taken to the medical wing of the facility, where over the next week he would be prepared for the breeding. He was silently grateful that he was in the role of _'Stud'_ this time around, which simply meant that the facility would put him through various exercises. Among other things, they would be examining his sperm count, and put him on a special diet of assorted foods to increase libido. 

According to St. North, the breeding itself would take place in the home of the client, since this would be the first time that Miss Toothiana's sister would be having any sort of intimate contact. Pitch just silently hoped that they had mentally prepared her for what was to come. The breeding process itself was not the romantic kind you read about in books or saw in Holo Movies. It was all in the name of procreation, about as simple and clinical as a visit to the dentist, and anything related to pleasure was simply an afterthought. 

At the end of the week, Pitch was given a few special injections to ensure that his energy levels were as high as possible, before he was escorted along with some of the medical personnel to a van, which took them to Miss Toothiana's home. It was very stylish and elegant, built in an exotic, oriental theme to a point, that made Pitch think about Miss Toothiana's general attitude. She was a good woman, would no doubt make a good mother, and she could afford to have children. Breeders were not allowed to ask personal questions (that was the doctor's job after all) but Pitch couldn't help but wonder if she had asked for a breeder because she was one of those unlucky women who were infertile. It would explain why her sister had volunteered as surrogate.

The van was through its intercom system directed to a parking area underneath the house. From there, they were escorted by some of the house staff, leading them to an impressive, sunlit living room that in the design almost looked like something out of a fairytale, with silky, multicolored curtains, and elegantly carved wooden pillars decorated with flowers, that filled the air with a heavy, perfumed scent that made Pitch grateful for the fact that he didn't have any allergies.

Toothiana had many sisters. Clad in the summer fashion of light, shimmery fabrics, they all lay around, humming and giggling as they regarded the newcomers. Toothiana stepped forward with a welcoming smile.

"Welcome! Are we just about ready?"

Doctor Sanderson - another of the leading personnel from the clinic-stepped forward with a pleasant smile. 

"We just need to have the final injections prepared. Are your surrogates ready?" Pitch raised a brow at the plural wording, but made no comment. If they had chosen not to tell him for whatever reason that there was more than one surrogate, then that was their problem, not his. 

"As ready as they will ever be." Toothiana motioned for them to follow, leading them into another room. Five more sisters were waiting for them there, and when they saw the personnel, they straightened up. Once it was properly confirmed that these five girls were all to be surrogate mothers, the final contracts were signed, and the medical personnel got to work. 

The easiest way was to simply do it with one girl at a time, each given the span of a week. It was the most recommended method that would ensure a fully successful breeding. Silently, Pitch was a bit impressed. Miss Toothiana could not only afford one, but five willing surrogates. She could also afford the full medical procedures, that the personnel was now administering. Somehow, Pitch had the feeling that there was something more behind this whole deal than just wanting a child, but if there was a specific reason... well, it wasn't really his business.

"Are you ready, Pitch?" Sanderson's voice asked, bringing him out of his thoughts. Pitch simply nodded, and the final injections of aphrodisiac were administered before Toothiana lead the way for him and one of the five sisters to yet another room. This one was closed off and private, with a very large and comfortable bed. Pitch made no comment, already sensing the aphrodisiac kicking in, like a slow fire igniting in his veins.

"We'll be right outside if you need anything." Toothiana told her sister, before giving her a light kiss on the cheek and retreating, closing the door behind her. The sister, only a few years younger than Toothiana, swallowed a bit nervously.

"How... how do we begin?" She asked carefully.

He simply turned to her, his eyes seeming to shine like warm amber in the half dark of the room.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I find that taking off my clothes is always a good start."

The younger woman giggled, and Pitch smiled, secretly pleased that his touch of bad humor had worked. He continued to speak like that, his voice charming and teasing, lifting the mood and making the girl feel more relaxed, even as her own aphrodisiac injection began to kick in. By the time they were fully undressed and got to the bed, she was pleasantly relaxed, and leaned in to his touch when Pitch gently ghosted his hands up her arms and to her shoulders, before he pulled her close in a kiss.

She tasted nice, he idly thought to himself. Like cinnamon and brown sugar, and he gently persuaded her with his tongue to open her mouth so he could explore further, find out of there was more to her this way. The girl hesitated at first, which he had expected, but in the end she came around and parted her lips. He deepened the kiss at once, groaning as he held her closer, her tiny body arm against his own. She soon started to relax, her tiny hands pressing lightly against his chest as if for support, and Pitch decided to take the initiative to move on.

Still kissing her, he lowered her down onto the bed, with one hand cupping her breast and running his thumb across her aureola. The sensation made her moan, and she arched her back as he used his other hand to caress her down her stomach and between her legs. His questing fingers told him that the aphrodisiac was doing its work, making her wet and ready. 

To his credit, Pitch always did this to make certain that it was at least a bit pleasurable for both parties involved. He took his time to pull away from kissing, so they both could get some air, and then he looked her in the eyes, captivating her gaze and speaking to her in a low, but gentle tone, making her understand what he was going to do. That if she was a virgin, this might hurt just a bit, but as long as she relaxed, it would all be fine.

The girl was visibly nervous, but she nodded quietly. When Pitch asked her one final time if she understood, she gave a final, hard nod.

"Please...I want this."

And Pitch just nodded, before he gently moved in close, pushing his own hardened cock into her. Despite her obvious arousal, she was still tight, and she gasped in pleasure as he filled her out. He leaned in and kissed her again, making her moan in pleasure, before he began to move, earning a shuddering gasp into his mouth.

It didn't take long- it never really did -before their movements went from the stages, that one of the doctors of the institute had once jokingly called _'on a scale from gentle lovemaking'_ to _'simple and primitive, wild fucking.'_ It was a natural side-effect of the aphrodisiac, and Pitch buried his face in the side of the girls neck as he thrust into her again and again. She writhed and gasped underneath him, digging her nails into his shoulders and scratching deep, red lines into his flesh, earning a growl from him as they both reached climax, the girl squealing out her pleasure while Pitch clenched his fists into the mattress, resisting the urge to lean down and bite her oh so tempting shoulder. 

When prepared with the right vaccinations, along with the aphrodisiac injections, the few days that Pitch had been given with each of the five sisters passed pretty quickly. When they had been given a thorough examination, the medical personnel could confirm that all five women were successfully impregnated. Now all they had to do was check by the institute regularly for the usual medical procedures, until the children were born. Once the births had taken place, the contract would be considered finalized.

If there was one thing that Pitch hated, it was the recovery he had to go through whenever he had been on the forced aphrodisiac high. His whole body was sore, and he flinched as one of the medics took care of a particularly deep scratch mark that one of the sisters had left behind. Deep inside, he could never get over the frustration of how the client was always allowed to mark him in some way, when he was not allowed to return the favor. 

”You did very well, Pitch. Professor Lunanoff will be very happy with you." Sanderson commented idly, as he went through some of the paperwork on a digital pad. Pitch just sighed. On second thought, trying to do something like marking someone with even hickey would be considered trouble in the eyes of Professor Lunanoff. The last thing Pitch wanted was to get the old man's attention in a bad way. No one at the Institute wanted that.

On the bright side, it would be at least a month or two, before Pitch would be put as available for breeding again. It would be a good excuse to catch up on some reading.


	2. Arsenio Merrikh part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse of Pitch as a broodmare, and a glimpse into his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The character Arsenio is a bit of a homage to Lord Death portrayed in the two fanfics, "You're coming undone" (http://rotg-kink.dreamwidth.org/811.html?thread=3480619#cmt3480619) by Pretzel_Logic and "Extinguished" (http://archiveofourown.org/works/695599/chapters/1279579) by Random_Sedan.
> 
> And yes, he's just as much of a bastard as he is in those two stories o3o Don't worry though *rubs hands evilly* I got plans for him...

[Patrick] _'The moment they figured out that my genetics were compatible and had no trace of Code Red, they were practically tripping over each other to get a hold of me.'_

[Vanessa] _'What made you change your mind?'_

[Patrick] _'Let's be honest: Becoming a Breeder seems easy enough. It was the rest I didn't want to think about.'_

\- Excerpt from the Audio Play _'Things that could have been.'_

\---

"Vital signs are looking good. Heart is beating steadily, and the brainwave activity is going strong."

Pitch bit the inside of his cheek as Doctor Ombric gently moved the transducer, the hard nub of the machinery sliding against his stomach feeling a bit strange. On the hologram feed, a three dimensional image began to take shape, starting with the crown of the skull and moving downward. Pitch bit back a small gasp when the audio feed released a gentle _'b-bump'_ noise, revealing the sound of the infants heartbeat. The doctor smiled. 

"She is growing up really well." Ombric told the other warmly. "I think it's safe to say that we should be able to schedule surgery soon. Would that be alright with you, Pitch?"

"As long as things are going the way they are now;" Pitch replied slowly, "then I don't really see a problem."

"What about yourself?" Ombric asked, "Sanderson mentioned seeing you awake at an ungodly hour last night."

"Only because Katherine decided that she should use my spine for tap dancing lessons." Pitch replied, grimacing. "So I couldn't sleep, and I didn't want to take any sedatives. She calmed down once I began to read to her."

Ombric nodded before he frowned; he was thinking of something. "Any other trouble sleeping? Any nightmares?"

The Breeder fell silent, frowning as he continued to watch the hologram. The image gave a twitch as the baby moved, and Pitch drew in a deep breath. 

"They're not as strong as they used to be." He finally whispered, his voice a bit hoarse. "Mostly it's... sounds. I get images now and then, but they're quick flashes. Sometimes it's a combination, but mostly when I've had a long day, or I've felt stressed for whatever reason."

Ombric nodded as he listened. "And what about your scars?"

The other shook his head. "They itch sometimes, but that's about it. Nightlight has helped me with the ointment you gave me, but I've only used it if the itching got too bad."

"Well, if that is all there is to it, then I think we can call ourselves done for the day." Ombric finally said with a small smile. "But if you feel there is any trouble, let me know. We'll give it a few more days, then I'll see about having that surgery scheduled."

\------

He woke up bathed in sweat, his heart hammering so hard in his chest that he thought it was going to burst through his ribs. The baby in his womb reacted to his distress by kicking, its body currently turned so that it almost felt like it was right against his lungs. Pitch groaned, pain distracting him from the nightmare that had woken him. He tenderly caressed his swollen belly, murmuring gentle nonsense to soothe the life within. The baby eventually calmed down, and Pitch was able to lie back in bed, propped up against some comfortable pillows.

He was far from comfortable however. He felt it as if there were ants under his skin, and he shuddered, hugging himself miserably. Inevitably, he ended up reaching for a communications bracelet that was on his nightstand, fiddling with the dial a bit. He hesitated only slightly, because it was really damn late, and he didn't want to be a bother, and yet... He shuddered at the memory of the dream before finally pressing the button. There was a light blink and flash, indicating that a call was working its way through the network.

_'Maybe he won't answer. He could be with someone else, and that might be a higher priority. Maybe he's asleep.'_

The light on the bracelet flashed from red to blue pretty quickly, and a small holo screen showed up. A man in his mid-30s showed, rubbing his eyes free of sleep.

"'Lo?"

"Aster?" Pitch said quietly, which made the image jump a bit as the receiver recognized his voice.

"Hey Pitch, is something wrong?"

Pitch fell silent, frowning. From the holo image, he could see that Aster was with someone, a form sleeping quietly next to him. It wasn't unusual for a Companion like Aster to be with someone, but still.

"... Never mind, you look like you're with someone." He muttered quietly. "And I'm... It's nothing. I'm sorry I woke you up."

Aster was frowning. "Come on now Pitch, don't be like that. What's wrong?" Beside him, the form stirred, and a sleepy head poked up beside him.

"Wha' is it?" It asked, belonging to some kid that Pitch didn't recognize.

"It's Pitch, you haven't met him yet." Aster murmured to the other, before turning back to Pitch. "I'll come up to you now, alright? Be there in fifteen, then we can talk."

Pitch frowned, but nodded quietly. "Okay. I'm hanging up, then... I'll see you."

"Right."

With the way Pitch felt right now, fifteen minutes felt more like fifteen hours. Finally, there was a sound of footsteps outside the door. Pitch lifted his head, slightly alarmed. There was a gentle knock at the door, and Aster's voice was heard:

"Pitch, it's me. You still awake?"

"I'm awake. And the door is unlocked." The Breeder called out. He was too tired to want to move, especially since it might just get the baby to go nuts with kicking again.

The door opened, and Aster stepped in, closing it behind him. He then walked over, sitting down on the edge of the bed next to Pitch.

"I'm here now. What happened?"

Pitch was silent for a while before he finally replied.

"I had a bad dream."

Fuck, he hated how much he sounded like a little kid. Aster just nodded, not moving to touch the other; he knew well that any physical contact in Pitch's state could trigger something unpleasant. 

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked instead, waiting patiently as Pitch took his time before answering, lying down against the pillows.

"I figure it's because Ombric asked me earlier today." Pitch muttered, more to himself than to Aster. "He asked me if I'd been having any nightmares recently, because Sanderson saw me awake the other night. And then..." He shook his head.

"You know they're just worried about ya." Aster said gently, and Pitch nodded. 

"I just hate that a simple conversation can trigger it." The Breeder sighed, before grimacing when the baby began kicking again, this time aggravating what already felt like he had internal bruises. "Gnn!"

"Lil' ankle-biter causing trouble?" Aster asked, smirking a bit.

"I think I woke her up too." Pitch huffed, as he brushed his fingers over the spot where he'd been kicked. "She'll probably be a very sensitive child, with the way she reacts to things."

"Tha's not a bad thing though." Aster lifted his hand, and when Pitch gave a nod, he gently stroked it across the others stomach, chuckling when he felt the baby press a foot against his palm.

"Easy now lil' sheila, gotta let Pitch get some sleep." He murmured gently, before looking to Pitch, and noted that the other looked a lot less tense now.

"Want me t' stay with you?" He asked, and Pitch gave him a brief, hopeful look, before frowning.

"What about the other one you were with? Who was that, by the way?" Aster shrugged.

"That was Jack. You'll meet 'im soon enough. I just told him the basics, that you require a bit of special attention now and then. Told him that if he wanted any specific details, he'd have t' get to know you first."

Pitch simply nodded, closing his eyes. Judging from what Aster said, this 'Jack' person was either going to be a new Companion, or a new Breeder. Whatever the case was, he'd meet him soon enough.

"Please stay." He finally murmured, though he didn't open his eyes again, even when he felt the mattress dip as the Companion climbed up and laid down behind him, so he had his back up against Aster's chest. He couldn't help but give a small, slightly relieved sigh when Aster gently wrapped an arm around him and just held him.

Soon, he eventually managed to drift off to sleep.

\-------

A week later, it was time for the surgery. Pitch was lying on the surgery table, while a couple of the doctors and nurses were milling around. Aster was there as well, keeping Pitch calm with the knowledge that he had a friendly face nearby.

"Ya know how it goes." The Companion said gently, as Sanderson made the final preparations. "I'll be right here when ya wake up." Pitch just nodded, as Sanderson now came up with a small oxygen mask, and used it to cover the others nose and mouth.

"Okay Pitch, take a deep breath, and then begin to count backwards from one hundred." Pitch did as he was told, sucking in as deep as possible.

_99... 98..._

He was out before he even got to ninety-seven.

\---

At one time, the method for the male insemination had been normal intercourse. But Pitch Black would be the last Breeder to do so. Today, male pregnancies are attained through artificial insemination. The reason for this was a man by the name of Arsenio Merrikh. 

Merrikh had been Pitch Black's fifth time serving as 'brood mare'. It had started out like any other contract. Merrikh had come to the institute after filling out the necessary paperwork; he had gone through the different choices and finally decided on Pitch, as he had a preference for slim figured men. He was one of the only clients so far who had managed to actually make the Breeder's skin crawl. There had just been something... off about him. 

Back then, Pitch had made the mistake of voicing his concerns to Professor Lunanoff. His complaints were written off however, and he was simply told that as Mr. Merrikh had been given green light to enter the institute in the first place, there was clearly no reason for concern. If there was any trouble, he could go by the usual channels. And that was all there could be said about that particular matter, before it was time to go to Merrikh's estate.

Arsenio Merrikh, as it was revealed, worked in the entertainment business. He never specified which kind, but judging from the fancy diplomas, he had won at least a couple of prizes. There was no sign of a wife or partner, but that wasn't an unusual thing. Sometimes people got lonely, and they felt... no, they _knew_ that a child was the only thing that could fill out that empty space. Pitch supposed that was the case with Arsenio Merrikh as well. 

Still, there was just something that felt horribly, horribly wrong. Pitch unfortunately wouldn't find out until it was already far too late.

Pitch had been as prepared as he could be. His hormone levels had been adjusted, and every cell of his body was prepared for him to carry a child. The eggs had been set in the artificial womb, and now they just needed the final procedure complete, which was the insemination process. And just like when he was in the role of a Stud, Pitch was given an aphrodisiac injection, along with Arsenio. The client had then simply lead the way, understandably preferring privacy for the act, though Pitch kept a communications bracelet with him in case they needed anything, or some kind of emergency occurred.

The moment they had gotten to the most private rooms of the mansion, Arsenio had simply grabbed Pitch and pulled him close, kissing him so hard and roughly, that their teeth clicked against each other, and Pitch felt certain his lips were left bruised when the other let him go for air.

"God, I can't wait to fuck you." Arsenio growled, and Pitch grimaced at the tone, but made no comment on it as the other leaned down and (simply put) began to molest his neck, biting and sucking greedily. Thanks to the aphrodisiac, it sent a steady current of pleasure through the Breeder's body, which he secretly felt grateful for. At any other point, he would have found the treatment too rough for his own liking--the way the client pushed him up against a nearby wall; the way he pulled at his clothes, his hands seeming to be everywhere, scratching and rubbing and pinching.

Pitch soon felt those hands impatiently pulling his pants away, with Arsenio growling impatiently as he brought out a tube of lubrication that the medical team had provided. Pitch simply stood still, breathing hard as he watched the other man, flinching hard when Arsenio, in a moment of impatience, roughly pressed his fingers into him, stretching him almost painfully.

"C-Careful!" He hissed, grimacing as the other worked on him. Arsenio ignored him, too caught up by the aphrodisiac, even going so far as to lean in and bite hard on the Breeder's hip, which made him buck from both the pain and the pleasure.

Arsenio eventually got bored,stood up, and pushed Pitch hard up against the wall with another rough, bruising kiss that left the other feeling lightheaded. Pitch didn't fight when the client then pushed in close and lifted him up, before he finally penetrated him roughly, making Pitch let out a choked shout. Despite the lubrication, it hurt in a way that not even the aphrodisiac rush could cover completely. Arsenio waited a bit at least before he began to move, the sensation unpleasant, but just something Pitch would have to bear. Groaning, the Breeder dug his fingers into the others shoulders and buried his head there, gasping as the other fucked him up against the wall.

Arsenio, Pitch briefly thought, had a strange scent that he couldn't pinpoint. He shuddered when the other bit down on his shoulder, without a doubt leaving another bruising bite mark there. 

And that was how it went over the course of the next few months. As male Brood mares weren't 'naturally' equipped for conceiving and bearing children, the insemination progress took a bit longer than usual. The medical team provided aphrodisiacs and extra medication for Pitch, ensuring that he could conceive properly. They kept telling him that they had high hopes.

Arsenio was a demanding man. Oh he was polite, acting like a gracious host to the medical team who got to enjoy the rest of the mansion, while he and Pitch were busy. But in private, he wasn't interested in anything beyond sex, not even something as simple as a bit of ordinary conversation. Pitch wasn't a cuddler himself, but it was unnerving how Arsenio would simply pull away from him, sometimes to catch his breath before the next round, and other times leaving completely. 

_'Maybe I'm just bothered because he's the first to do it.'_ Pitch told himself after one of the latter rounds, curling up in the large bed that he and Arsenio shared. _'He's the client, he can do whatever he wants.'_

\------

Pitch felt pleasantly numb, his body and mind felt wrapped up in the warmest, softest material you could find. When he opened his eyes, he could see that he was at the infirmary, sharing a large room with three other recovering Breeders.

As he had promised, Aster was there beside his bed, sitting and sketching something on a digital pad. The Companion loved to draw and sketch, and he was talented, working in a number of mediums, both digital, and traditional. When he saw that Pitch was awake, he quickly saved what he was working on, before he turned in his chair to face the Breeder.

"Hey there, yer finally awake." As he spoke, he got a paper cup that contained some ice chips that one of the nurses had probably just brought. Pitch allowed himself to be given a tiny spoonful, letting the bits of frozen water melt in his mouth. It helped with the otherwise half dry, half cloggy sensation he had.

"Lil' ankle-biter is doing well," Aster said, setting the cup aside now that Pitch had had his fill. "They got her out with no trouble at all. She's a right lil' beaut." He grinned, holding his hands apart to show the baby's size. "'Bout eighteen inches long, and ten pounds in weight!"

"Eighteen?" Pitch managed to croak. "No wonder I felt like I was carrying a lead weight when she started to settle."

Aster laughed quietly in response. With the data pad, he showed Pitch a couple of pictures he'd managed to take of the little girl. She was naturally as pink and squishy faced as babies come, with dark hair covering her head. Pitch just smiled quietly. To him, she looked like the most beautiful little creature that would ever walk this earth.

He wondered if he would be allowed to hold her just once before her parents-to-be took her away.


	3. Arsenio Merrikh part 2

_“Symptoms include: Sensitivity of the epidermis, bruising, sores (located around the joints, armpits, genital region), internal and external hemorrhaging; in rare cases near projectile vomiting. Ruptured blood vessels may also cause the appearance of blemishes._

_Code Red is also known to attack certain parts of the brain, triggering heightened aggression and unstable mood. Over 45% of casualties during the Great Epidemic (for more information: ref. Code: 3790001 EHR/File Restricted) were due violence among the afflicted._

_Today, the disease remains without a cure, however many of the aforementioned symptoms are treatable through routine medication. If you suffer from any of these symptoms, please contact your local Medical Center for counseling and possible treatments. “_ \- “ ** _The Red Menace! A guide to Code Red”_ ** \- Digital medical pamphlet on Symptoms and Treatment of Code Red.

\---  
  


The couple watched as Pitch gently rocked the little girl, cooing softly to her, before he carefully handed her over to the woman who would be her mother.  
  


"Keep her safe and keep her happy. That's all I ask."  
  


"We will," the husband said. "We'll keep in contact, if that's alright?"  
  


"It's up to you." The breeder replied, silently hoping he wasn't looking too hopeful. God, why was it always so hard to see them leave? It always made him feel like someone was pulling on his heart.  
  


The couple bid him farewell, and were shown out by Doctor St. North. Pitch was left alone to recover and to his own thoughts.

 -----  
  


Though it was only his fifth time as a broodmare, Pitch had learned the signs of pregnancy. He had an increase in appetite, but felt bloated, and parts of him began to feel more sensitive, as had been proven one night when he was with Arsenio Merrikh. They had barely begun one night when Pitch climaxed embarrassingly early. Not only had Arsenio found it hilarious, he'd taken it as fodder for his already inflated ego.  
  


It had also somehow lead to an actual conversation, which began as Pitch complained about being too sore to continue. Arsenio had first been miffed, naturally still high on his generous dose of aphrodisiac, but when Pitch told him why, the other had brightened.

 “I won't lie.” He had said at one point, “I have no clue how this whole breeder thing works.”  
  


Pitch had figured that explaining it couldn't hurt.  
  


A long time before the CR Plague, a scientist had invented a method that would allow men to carry children. This method came in the form of an artificial womb, one specifically designed as not to be rejected by the male body. It was a combination of biology and technology. The womb itself was grown artificially, made using DNA from the Breeder within whom it would later be housed.  
  


This ' _growth_ ' usually took about a year or two, which was just as well since most Breeders started out when they were eighteen years old. By the time Pitch had been twenty-one himself, he had gotten the surgery which placed the womb in his body. After that, they'd had given it another year – just in case his body rejected it – before his incorporation into broodmare program.  
  


“Doesn't it feel weird?” Arsenio asked, looking at Pitch's midsection. “I mean, from what you're saying, it sounds like they just put a balloon-thing inside of you.”  
  


“It felt a bit strange in the beginning,” Pitch agreed. “But you get used to it pretty quickly. After a few months, it felt just as much a part of my body as everything else.”  
  


Arsenio seemed satisfied enough with that. He was still looking at Pitch's midsection however.

 “So...” he said slowly, “does this mean I am going to be a father?”  
  


Pitch shrugged. “I'd have to get things double checked by the medical team, but it's highly possible.”  
  


Arsenio seemed very satisfied by that thought. The man liked to talk, that much was certain, and Pitch listened politely as he began to talk about himself. A part of the reason that he could afford everything, he told Pitch, was family money. His father had been a major business tycoon, and Arsenio had found success in the business of journalism and documentaries.  
  


A side effect from the aphrodisiac, was simply that as it wore off, it tired out the body, and Pitch inevitably drifted off while the other talked. Judging from the man's slightly slurred speech however, he was getting tired as well, and Pitch could feel him lay down next to him. They dozed for a couple of hours, though Arsenio got up at one point during the night, which Pitch only noticed because the other bumped into something and swore at it. He just opened his eyes enough to see the other man disappear through the bedroom doors, before he shrugged things off and went back to sleep with a content sigh.  
  


When Pitch did wake up, it was to the smell of breakfast. Arsenio was nowhere in sight, but the bed was still warm, and a fresh indentation in the mattress indicated that he had stayed the night. Pitch yawned and moved to get out of bed, pulling on a bathrobe before he headed for the bathroom that he had been given permission to borrow from the start whenever necessary.  
  


There was a large, full body mirror that you passed before getting to the shower, and Pitch took a moment to examine himself, shedding the robe and shuddering briefly as the chilled air hit his skin. He took his time, looking over himself with a critical eye.  
  


He had gained some weight, that much was certain, and it wasn't even from the food that he and the medical team had helpfully been provided. Pitch drew in a deep breath through his nose let it out slowly through his mouth in a sigh, before closing his eyes, remembering the exercises he had been instructed in. He slowly ran his hands down his stomach and his body, occasionally gently pressing his fingers in some places. His stomach was a bit tender, and he could feel... something. But like he had told Arsenio, he would have to get double checked by the medical team to be certain.  
  


For now, he was fine with getting himself cleaned up.

\-----  
  


The sky outside was a dull, leaden grey, and a heavy rain was pouring down a steady drizzle, running in tiny rivers down the window. Pitch didn't know how long he had been watching the rain, but it was better than paying attention to everything else at the moment.  
  


He looked away from the window at the sound of footsteps however, and managed a tired smile when Aster came in. The Companion returned the smile.

 “Hey. How're you doing?”  
  


The Breeder responded with a shrug.  
  


“Good thing I came by then. I brought ya a little somethin'.” Aster held up a bag, and reached into it, gently pulling out... a plush horse. Pitch almost burst out laughing.  
  


“Oh good grief, that old thing...” He sighed, but he accepted it nonetheless, and then sat silently for a while, looking at it.  
  


It had all the signs of being a child's most beloved toy. He was certain that when it had been new, it had been black, but time and plenty of turns in the washing machine had lightened it's color to a deep grey. It had a mane of yarn and large, amber-yellow button eyes, and around its neck was a string of pearls with letters on it that read 'Onyx.'  
  


It had been a gift from his very first child. She had explained to him in a letter that as she'd become fifteen years old, that she felt that Onyx would be better off with him, and she knew he would love her just as much. Pitch sighed and hugged the plush horse tightly.  
  


“Thank you, Aster.” He whispered.

\-----  
  


It turned out, that once you got him started, Arsenio _really_ liked to talk. After breakfast, he had decided to show Pitch around his place. Perhaps it was as a sort of self assurance, along with a way to show the Breeder that no matter what gender it was, the child would be very well cared for. Pitch didn't say it out loud, but he was at least glad about that. And Arsenio certainly seemed like a devoted enough person, so it was possible that he would be a good father.  
  


And he liked the idea of a child growing up in a big place like this. There was so much room, to live in, to grow, to learn... Pitch could easily imagine a boy rough housing with his friends, or a girl being treated like a princess.  
  


“Something on your mind?” Arsenio asked him. They were almost done with the small tour;Arsenio had proudly been showing off some of the film awards he'd won over the years.

 “Not much,” he said. “Just thinking about the future.”  
  


Arsenio just grinned. “I hear ya. Come on, we're almost done.”  
  


They eventually ended up in one of the bigger living rooms, which also served as a kind of gallery. Arsenio was a bit of a collector, and had a passion for classical paintings. He was gesturing around, telling Pitch about a certain haunting portrait when the Breeder noticed something. Arsenio had at one point rolled up his sleeves without really thinking about it, and now with his arms partly bared, Pitch could see something that he hadn't before. A strange, red mark, which seemed eerily familiar.  
  


Pitch shrugged it off at the time. Arsenio didn't seem bothered with it, and it was probably nothing.

\-----  
  


The worst part of having to recover from surgery, was always how weak you were afterward. And it wasn't just because you were tired. Because male breeders weren't originally meant to really be pregnant, it took a toll on the body, as well as on the mind in quite a few ways. Pitch was no exception, and could tell alone from how tired he was just how bad this round was going to be. Post Partum depression was nothing to joke about.  
  


It helped that there were people around to take care of him. Aster was as always the perfect Companion, gentle and understanding and always there when it felt too rough (Pitch had, much to his own embarrassment, broken down in tears over something as silly as a _television commercial_ ). And Sanderson and Ombric were there to help with the rest, taking turns on the mental and physical recovery.  
  


Sometimes, the nights were the worst. This time around, Pitch had the worst case of insomnia he could ever think of having, and he wondered often to himself if it was because of the nightmares he had suffered only days before. The problem, he thought to himself, was loneliness. During recuperation, he was often left without company, save that of his fellow patients. Two of the other Breeders who had recently given birth had been women, so they had recovered fairly quickly and were on their way. The other male breeder had better luck sleeping. It made the nights feel very long and lonely, and Pitch wished that he could call for Aster, if only to talk with him over the communicator.  
  


Eventually, he found peace in the form of the plush horse. He closed his eyes as he hugged it close, and gently ran his fingers across the old, fuzzy fabric that made up its body, brushed his fingers through the yarn mane, and then alternated between caressing its fabric hooves with one hand, and rubbing its ears with the other. It was soothing, and he eventually managed to fall asleep.  
  


When he woke up in the morning, he felt better than he had in days, though he was still sore in some places. It wasn't as bad as it had been though, and his stitches were itching; though he couldn't be too ungrateful for that as it was a sign that he was healing nicely. Still, he did his best to take things easy, especially when it came to more straining activities.  
  


When Sanderson and Ombric came to look him over, they both told him that they could tell he was getting better and looking more like his old self again. It was a good sign. “Just until you can move around properly on your own.” He was told, which wasn't unusual. The thought of being allowed out of the medical wing alone was motivation enough for him keep calm and well behaved for the nurses. That he had no nightmares in that time, and that Aster stopped by for visits helped as well, even though the Companion was currently very busy and helping some new Breeders get settled.  
  


Aster entertained Pitch with stories about the new kid, Jack, who from Aster's description sounded like he was going to make things a bit interesting. His genes, like Pitch's, were exceptionally good, suggesting that he came from a rare 'Survivor blood line'; a family that had never been infected by Code Red. He was also quite the prankster, and the stories of some of his antics had Pitch laughing until he was in tears.  
  


“Heh, when you're laughing like that, then it can't be long 'fore you can get out of here.” Aster told him with a small chuckle. Pitch smiled and shrugged.  
  


“Both Sanderson and Ombric are in agreement, that as soon as the stitches are out, then I can leave, which shouldn't be more than a few days by now.”  
  


“What about everythin' else?” The other asked. Pitch shook his head.  
  


 “I'm alright. I had a few sleepless nights, but that's about it. The rest of the time I was just really sore, and that's over and done with too.”  
  


Aster nodded, then gave the other a once-over before he smirked and leaned close, gently pulling Pitch into a light embrace and nuzzling at his ear.  
  


“I'll look forward t' when you get outta here. _I got somethin' in mind that will make you sore._ ”  
  


Pitch's eyes widened, and his cheeks heated up. “Aster, _not here!_ ” He squawked, though the Companion pulled back with a snicker.  
  


“Edmund Aster Bunnymund, you are _terrible._ ” Pitch continued with a scowl, which only made the other burst into laughter. “I don't know how I put up with you sometimes!”  
  


They both knew why that was, of course, even if it wasn't something they could say out loud in public. In private however, was a different matter.


End file.
